


like a punch to the face

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Season 2 spoilers, just a tale about punches and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble // S2 // Piper POV // "It's a low blow, that's the thing about this move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a punch to the face

~ ~

Piper has experienced a few of those, you know?

Most of them have been figurative, sure, but a couple of them have been literal; a couple of them bruised the skin and nearly broke the bone.

And it's not the pain that gets to you, no... It's the unexpectedness of it all. It is the sudden and swift way you are knocked off your feet, it is the overwhelming shock of not seeing it coming – even if you should have... especially if you should have...

Yeah, Piper has experienced a few of those, you know? But she has learned to give back as good as she gets these days – no more sobbing, no more paralyzing fear, no more falling apart at the seams when the going gets tough...

Piper has learned how to throw a punch or two of her own these days – and she knows just how to make them fucking count, too.

/ /

It's a low blow, that's the thing about this move.

But then this is what they do, right? They love with one hand and screw each other over with the other; they kiss and jab simultaneously. It should hurt more – and it used to, so very much – but now it's... well it's a habit of a sort, a familiar kind-of comfort that settles over Piper's body.

Alex was going to leave and so Piper stopped it from happening. 

Alex was going to bail for the millionth time, full of apologies and regret this go-around, and she expected Piper to just suck it up, to hang on just like always. Alex doesn't know the new truth, though.

Alex doesn't realize that Piper no longer plays by any of the rules.

She sacrificed fidelity ages ago – black and blue on her cheek with Alex's tongue in her mouth, long before she cheated on Larry – and now she has let go of all other pretenses as well. What she wants, she gets, and she will grapple and scheme and fight to claim it.

Even if it is all wrong.

...Especially if it is all wrong.

But a smile is slowly winding its way onto her lips, a small expression of sick satisfaction along with another heavy dose of honest-to-god longing, and the weight of Alex's letters within her hands feels a bit like coming home – in a weird sort-of way, in a twisted sort-of way.

Oh, it is a low blow, this move, but Piper is done apologizing when it comes to Alex Vause.

Because what Piper wants, Piper gets – and wanting Alex is a sucker-punch that never stops hurting.

/ /

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine. let it begin.


End file.
